Just a Girl
by Me Myself And Bunny
Summary: Fine has always been known as the girl whose world revolves only with food but the truth is this girl also fantasizes about love! Join Fine as she experiences her very own love life! FxB/ Please R
1. Falling in Love

Hiiiiiiiiiiii there!

Uhh, this is the first time I've made a story about Fine and Bright. I also made this because there are few stories about them and they are also a cute couple and I just want to try it and this story shows the girly sides of Fine, that I made up of course...okay enough of this :3

Please read happily!

Disclaimer: Hahaha, of course! I do not own this anime *sniffs*

* * *

I'm sleeping soundly inside my little cozy room having a wonderful dream. And for your information it's not just about cakes, candies, chocolates and etc. What I'm dreaming right now is the sweetest thing that I wish I have which is a love life. It's quite unbelievable since people see me as a cheerful girl who likes sweets and doesn't care about having a boyfriend or such. But that's not true! I'm also a girl who seeks for love just like my sister.

"Fine!"

I may act a bit silly and boyish but I can also be girly girl.

"Fine!"

Why can't I have a love life like her?

"Sister, time to wake up!"

It's so unfair! I also want to have a boyfriend!

Splash!

"Waaaahhh! So cold!" I immediately woke up and felt the wetness of the water in my body. I turned to the person who did this, "Rein! What did you do that!?"

She gave me a nervous look, "Sorry, you're hard to wake up so…"

"You splash water on me…but it's still not enough to do that!" I exclaimed.

She sighed then gave me towel, "We're going to be late for our friendly date."

"Oh yeah…" I muttered. Sheesh, I'm not even happy about this date.

I heard Rein shout, "Hey! Are you going to fix yourself or I'll do it for you!?"

"Okay, okay I get it…" I rolled my eyes as I entered the bathroom. I actually don't want to go on this date because…

* * *

"Sorry we're late!" Rein and I exclaimed as we run off to our friends. As always we tripped and fell into the ground before reaching to them.

"Owiee~" we both groaned in pain.

Shade rushed to Rein's side and help her get up, "You're such an idiot, a clumsy idiot."

"Sorry…" Rein gave a soft laugh as she held onto Shade. Then there goes their lovey dovey atmosphere.

On the other hand, here I am still lying on the ground. I looked up and saw all of my friends looking sweet with each other and not caring about my situation at all. Altezza is with Auler, Mirlo is with Pastel, Tio is with his girlfriend, Sophie and Lione also have their boyfriends. And yes, I'm the only one who doesn't have a romantic partner to share the warmness of love.

I stood up and dust off my pants. Then they started walking and I have no idea where. "Hey guys! Mind telling where we are going?" so I could at least prepare myself because if ever we're going on a sickening lovers park then I'm out of here.

"We're going to the amusement park!" they smiled at me.

I just nodded. Hmm, that place is not bad. I could try the rides, play booths, and eat popcorns and cotton candy…all by myself.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, we finally arrive and they started to go with their partners and have fun leaving me alone again. I sighed, where should I go first? Then I heard screams from a certain ride which is the roller coaster. Okay, this is a good start.

I run to the ticket booth then went to the roller coaster. There are lots of people lined up on this. Thank goodness I'm one of the first batches to try it. The guide opened the door and let us in. I rush to find a seat and unexpectedly I got the first row. However, I don't have a seatmate. Am I really forever alone?

Suddenly I felt another person beside me; I looked up and saw a tall guy with light brown hair siting on the empty side near me. He is actually handsome and his smile makes him even more attractive. I wish my future boyfriend would look like him.

"Miss, are you okay?" I felt a tap in my shoulder.

Oh my gosh! He's touching my arm! Nevertheless I smiled back, "I'm fine!"

"That's good." He said with a charming smile again.

Kyaaa, so cool! I think I'm acting like my sister now. But meeting this type of guy doesn't happen every day so it's okay to be friendly right? I gave a warm smile before asking, "Umm, since we're going to be seat mates for…five minutes? What's your name?"

"I'm Bright." he said.

"I know you're a bright guy, what I'm asking is your name." I giggled softly. Wow, not only good looks but also a good humor. This guy is not bad, I kind of like him.

He rubbed the back of his head, "My name is really Bright though I'll take what you said earlier as a compliment."

I stopped laughing then blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry~ I'm such an idiot."

He gave a laugh this time, "It's okay, how about you? What's your name?"

"It's faaaaahhhh!" I wasn't able to answer his question when our ride started moving. I enjoyed every minute of it. Screaming on top of my lungs, I don't care even if Bright thinks I'm a loud girl. I just want to have fun. But what surprise me is that he also shouted and raised his hands in the air. This guy is bright indeed.

After the ride, I felt a little dizzy. Fortunately, Bright guided me and leaded me on a bench.

"Here drink this; it'll make you feel better." Bright said as he gave me a medicine and a bottle of water.

I took the medicine and drank the water then sighed, "Sorry and thank you for troubling you."

He just, as usual, smiled at me, "It's okay…uhh, I still don't know your name yet."

"Oh right! I'm Fine!" I grinned.

He tilted his head on the side, "I know you're fine now after taking the medicine. I really want to know your name."

I sweat dropped at this, why do our names have double meaning? I gave a smile once again, "My name is Fine…really."

"Oh…" Bright muttered then laughed, "We do have interesting names right?"

I also laughed with him, "Yeah…" then we have a nice chat about our lives. I found out that he just got home from America and he's planning to surprise his sister who is currently here.

"Hmm, I still didn't saw any glimpse of her, wonder where she is?" Bright muttered.

"I'll help you find her!" I said. Besides, I don't want to be left alone again.

"By the way, did you come here alone?" he asked.

I frowned, "Actually, I'm with my friends but they all have a date so…haha…I'm all alone…"

"Then, let's go!" Bright said as he offered his hand.

I looked at it then back at him, "Eh? Oh, we're going to look for your sister! Sorry, I'm really stupid."

"Actually, I want to go and have fun with you as we look for her. Is that okay?" he asked, his face blushing a bit.

I grinned, "Yup!"

Then he held my hand and we started walking. This time, it's my turn to blush. "Is this okay? Holding hands I mean?"

"Yeah, we're both single anyway." he said then continued walking.

I sighed. That's not it, holding hands is normally for couples right? And we don't even know each other very well. But it feels great, holding hands with him.

Surprisingly, I had tons of fun with Bright. We rode almost all of the rides, played booths and win prizes and eat lots of food! I never had so much fun, last time I did was when Rein is still single but I don't have any complains about her relationship with Shade. Sometimes, I just feel lonely but this is not the time to think about that. Besides, with Bright, all I could think about is to be happy.

I'm currently sitting on a bench waiting for him; he said he needs to go somewhere. Oh there he is!

"Hey Fine, this for you…" Bright said as he gave me a huge pink teddy bear. "I really don't know what you like so…hope you like it." aww, he's blushing again.

But I'm also blushing. This is the first time I receive a gift from a guy, okay I do receive gifts on my birthday but this is different. "Thank you, Bright."

"As long as you're happy…so am I." he said.

Doki!

Doki!

Doki!

Haa~ My heart is beating fast. Is this love? I stood up and put my gift down. There was a moment of silence between Bright and I. Suddenly, he touched my cheek and held me by my waist. I held onto his shoulders and lean closer. Alright Fine, this is your first kiss so don't mess this up.

Bright caress my cheek; I closed my eyes to feel his touch. It's so warm. Then I felt him touch my lips. My clutch on him was tighter and my whole body is really warm. I waited for the moment where I can see fireworks and feel butterflies in my stomach. Okay, I learned that from Rein. Anyway, I could feel his breath on my face! Just wait for it. Wait for it.

"Fine! There you are!" and the moment I've been waiting for was ruin. I opened my eyes and saw my friends glaring at me. I glared at them back.

"We've been looking everywhere for you! And here you are kissing a stranger…err a hot stranger!" Rein exclaimed as she stared at us.

"Sis, it's 'going to kiss' because you ruin the moment." I said as I let go of Bright, I whispered the last part though. He also took his arms away. How I miss his warmness. Ugh! Why do they have to come now? And besides, do they really care for me? They actually left me alone when we got here.

Altezza followed, "Okay, now that we found Fine, let's…Onii-chan!"

Bright's eyes widened, "Altezza!" then the two shared a sibling hug.

I was the first one to react, "Your sister is Altezza!?"

"You got a problem with that?" Altezza asked coldly.

I shook my head, "Not at all!" the brother is okay but the sister is a big problem.

"Ohh, so you're Bright!" the others said.

"I'm Rein, Fine's sister!" Rein smiled.

Bright winked at her, "Nice to meet you."

Okay, what does that wink mean? Hmm, I have another feeling and it's called jealousy. Whoa, wait a minute Fine! You're not even together **yet**!

"Shade, Rein's boyfriend." Shade muttered as he pulled my sister to him. So possessive.

Bright gave a laugh, "Don't worry." then held my hand. Okay, my jealousy subsides.

"Lione!"

"I'm random, Lione's boyfriend!"

"Sophie!"

"I'm random 2, Sophie's boyfriend!"

"Mirlo and Pastel…we're a couple!"

"Tio!"

"I'm callmewhateveryouwant, Tio's girlfriend!"

"Hey, Bright-nii-san." Auler gave a nervous smile, "I'm Auler, Altezza's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Auler!" Bright smiled as he shook hands with Auler. Looks like Auler is accepted. Wait did Bright's eyes just glint? Or maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Sorry guys but I think we should head home now. The clouds are really dark." Mirlo said.

Wow, I didn't even notice that it's already evening. Time flies fast when you're having fun. We nodded in agreement. The couples bid goodbye to each other, giving hugs and kisses here and there. I really envy them. Suddenly I felt something warm on my cheek. My eyes widened when I saw Bright beside me and he's kissing my cheek!

"What…" I don't know what to say!

"That's a thank you for today. I really had fun." Bright smiled at me.

I also smiled at him, "Yeah, it really was fun."

"Okay, goodbye everyone!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

This is a two-shot by the way :)

Jane ^_^


	2. Having a Boyfriend

Hello, this is the continuation :)

Disclaimer: I don't own FBNFH...

* * *

"Explain!"

I sighed as I looked up at Rein. When we got home, she dragged me on my room and demanded an explanation about me and Bright. So I started my story when I met him on the roller coaster until the part where I should have my first kiss.

"Aww, sorry to spoil your moment sissy…" she gave me an apologetic look then turned into a cheerful one, "But you know, this is the first time you acted like a girl."

"Hey!" I slapped her arm.

She grinned, "It's true! You never mention about having a crush on a guy, all you blab about is foods! So, I'm really surprise to hear you now. But I never thought you're good at picking guys, he's really handsome!"

I blushed, "You know, I didn't even expect that we're going to be close…"

"You guys are really meant to be!" Rein exclaimed with a shining background, "And you two will be closer since he's the brother of Altezza. We could visit on their house and pretend that we're there for Altezza when in fact we're there for her brother!"

"I don't want Bright to think that I'm desperate." I muttered.

"Hmm, I guess you just have to leave it to cupid." Rein said.

I frowned, "Is he even real?"

"Don't say that! I know he's real; he's the reason why I have Shade now. I always make a wish to him that'll Shade will like me back and it work! But of course you must have faith, trust and hope to keep the love going." she smiled then yawned, "Well, let's talk about this tomorrow. Good night, lover girl." Then she went on her room.

I turned up my lampshade then hugged the huge bear I got from Bright. Then closed my eyes, and picture an image of him on my mind. Okay, I don't know why but I'm going to do this.

"Cupid, sorry for not believing in you but please help me. Please let Bright become my boyfriend." And after that I fell asleep dreaming about Bright.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

I groaned, "Five more minutes!"

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I said wait!" I covered my head with a pillow.

"Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

I woke up and glared at the door. I stood up and opened the door then saw Rein smiling brightly at me.

"Good morning! Today is a very beautiful day for you my sister!" she said as she held my hand.

I gave her a dark look, "This better be good or you'll say bye-bye to Shade."

She shivered a little and forced a smile, "Don't worry, this is really good news."

"Well?" I waited for her to continue.

"You have a visitor downstairs and…"

"And?" okay just a minute and I'm going to slam the door in her face. Like they said, it's better to kid around with a drunken person than a person who just woke up.

She gripped my hands tighter, "It's Bright!"

"No way!" I'm jumping up and down now.

"Yes way! You better go down now!" Rein also jumped with me but there are more important things than jumping for joy.

I squealed as I went downstairs and he is really here! Okay, I'm really acting like my sister but whatever my wish came true! Thanks cupid! Though, this is just a part of my wish.

"Hey Bright!"

"Good morning, Fine." Bright smiled then looked at me with amusement, "Nice pajamas."

I blushed in embarrassment, "Opps, I got too excited." Eh? What did I just say?

"That's really nice. I want to have a walk with you today, hope you don't mind?"

"I absolutely don't mind at all!"

He laughed, "Great."

"Yeah."

"I meant right now."

"Oh…oh! Sorry, I'm going to changed, wait here!"

* * *

After dressing up, Bright took me to the amusement park again! But this place is actually good. We had lots of memories here together. Sigh~ I really fell in love with Bright. Well who wouldn't? He's an amazing guy! He's so kind, sweet, funny and caring.

"Fine, you look cute." Bright smiled while blushing.

I gave also gave a smile and my face is also blushing. I'm wearing a pink frilly dress with a pair of silver sandals. When Rein heard that Bright is taking me out she immediately looked for a cute outfit and here it is.

"So, where should we go first?" he asked.

"Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you!" I blurted out without thinking. I quickly turned my head away and started walking. What is wrong with me?

Then someone grabbed my hand, I looked up and saw Bright giving a charming smile. Then he started going to…I don't know? But he's still holding my hand!

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He turned to me, "Just like you said…anywhere is fine as long as we're together."

My heart is really beating fast. Can I survive this day without having a heart attack?

* * *

It's already evening so here we are inside the 'Ferris Wheel' our last ride before we go home. We had lots of fun again but today is kind of different than yesterday because now we acted like a real couple. Or maybe it's just me?

We held hands the whole day, we shared ice creams, we we're really close when we entered the haunted house, and we got couple rings as a pirze when we played on a booth. Or maybe this is cupid's plan! What Rein said was really true! Thank you so much cupid!

When I gain conscious from my imaginations, I saw Bright looking at me with a smirk. That's the first time I saw him smirking, but he looks hot with that. Wait! I should stop thinking these things! Ugh, now my face is getting hot again.

"You're really interesting, Fine." He said then out of the blue he was laughing, "Such cute faces…haha…what were you…haha… thinking…haha…anyway…haha!"

I bowed my head; he probably thinks I look stupid. Who would want a stupid girl as a girlfriend? Cupid, you've done a great job but I mess it up. I'm sorry. I gave a huge sigh as I looked at the glass window.

"Sorry for laughing too much." Bright said as he held my hand.

I looked at him with a surprise face then frowned, "It's okay. Sorry for making you see such ugly faces."

His grip on my hand tightened as he pulled me to his side, forgot to tell you that we're sitting in front of each other. As he brought me close to him, he gave me a warm hug and lean his head on mine.

"Don't say that, everything you do is beautiful." I also hugged him back. "Fine, I like you."

I pulled away from him, "What did you say?"

"I like you so much, Fine." He said as he stared at me lovingly. Then he caress my face, I held his hands and closed my eyes.

"Is it really true?" I asked, feeling the warmness of his hands.

"Yes." He muttered. I felt his forehead against mine. "Fine, will you be my girlfriend?"

I opened my eyes again, "That's good to hear because I like you too Bright. And yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Then of course we kissed. It was as sweet as cake and as warm as hot chocolate. I also felt butterflies in my stomach but about the fireworks.

Boom!

We pulled away from each other and looked to the window. Wow! Now I really believe in Rein! You could actually see fireworks when you kiss someone. But she didn't tell me it was literal. Oh well~

"It's so beautiful, neh Bright?" I smiled at the colorful fireworks. This is one of the greatest moments of my life. I will definitely treasure it.

Bright hugged me tighter, "Yeah, but you're more beautiful."

"I have to thank cupid for all of this." I said while blushing.

"Cupid?" Bright wondered.

"I made a wish to him and it came true!" I exclaimed, "You are my boyfriend now."

I heard Bright laugh, "You're really an interesting girl, Fine. But I believe it's not cupid…it's destiny." Then we kissed again. Hmm, so the one that I should thank is Destiny? Hehe, thank you Destiny!

THE END

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Jane~


End file.
